


soft drinks （2）

by Innerk



Category: miraculous
Genre: F/M, miraculous - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerk/pseuds/Innerk
Kudos: 7





	soft drinks （2）

夜还很长。  
初夏的夜晚还不是很闷热，很是适合爱人们腻在一起。  
他们的阳台门是半掩着的，还有清凉的夜风撩起窗帘的一角，从中透过一丝半缕的夜色。  
marinette仍然用她泛着水汽的大眼睛怯怯地看着她的男友，他此时正虚虚的跨坐在她身上，毫无顾忌的脱去自己的上衣，当然她此刻大概并不知道她这样的眼神对他有多大的杀伤力。  
adrien凑过来，有些难耐的在她耳边叹了口气，又去和她温柔的接吻，唇齿相接之间，她能轻易地感受到他的那些汹涌的爱意，毫不遮掩的暴露在他的吻里，像要将她整个吞吃入腹一样。  
marinette有些艰难的应对着他的吻，她有些喘不过气，眼角也因此不自觉的渗出了一些泪珠，她的双手被他用一只手轻易的锁在头顶上，毫无反抗之力。  
“让我…”她轻喘着，用尚且自由的手指试探的触摸他锁住她的手，“让我拥抱你。”她的话语在热切的吻里变的含糊不清。  
adrien像是思忖了片刻，他的吻变得轻柔，像在抚慰她一样，“好吧。”他说，又用带笑的语气到她耳边轻喘，“但这是有条件的。”  
他突然抽身离开，但很快又带着些什么回来，marinette仍有些跟不上节奏的躺在他们柔软的大床上喘气。“什…”  
话未说完，她就感觉眼前一黑，像被轻柔的蒙上了一条细纱，adrien虚虚的打了一个结，像是很得意于自己的杰作，嘻嘻地笑了两声，满意的去亲吻覆盖在她眼睑上的细纱。  
“嘘…”adrien在仍露出茫然表情的marinette耳边低声说着，“我不过是以其人之道，还治其人之身。”  
他又用那条束缚过他的丝绸，有样学样的束缚住了marinette，“there there，”他同样亲吻过她被缚于头顶的双手，漆黑的丝绸衬的她的肌肤更为瓷白，让他忍不住想要在上面留下一点什么。于是他顺从内心的在她洁白的肌肤上留下属于他的印记。  
然后他才大功告成的将手探入她的腰腹间，他的手是炽热的，烫的她整个人一抖，使她瓷白的肌肤周缘都泛起了好看的粉红色。她此时看不见，当然其他感觉就更为敏感，这恰恰是adrien刚刚才经历过的。  
于是他恶劣的游移在她本来就怕痒的腰腹间，感受她的轻轻颤抖，也享受她的不抵抗。  
他的女友，他想到，总是满足他的大多数请求，‘但是，’adrien故意的低头去亲吻她纤细的腰肢，将温热的呼吸打在她的皮肤上。‘你能接受到哪一步呢。’  
他熟练的挑开她身后的内衣扣，又轻轻拨开她的衣服，去亲吻她柔软的胸脯。  
marinette轻轻颤抖起来，这一次却不是因为怕痒，大概是因为有些动情了，她浑身都像一只烫熟的虾米一样泛着红色，看起来可怜极了。  
adrien却没有这样放过她，他的手来到一个危险地带，轻柔的褪下了女孩的底裤。他的女士大概也感受到了危险，有些不住的颤抖起来。  
adrien低下头去，轻吻她的三角地带，感受到女孩整个人剧烈的一震，像是慌张的，有些无措的，用束缚着的双手去捧他的脸，“不行。”他听到她说，她的声音也颤抖着，这及其加重了他的施虐心。  
他握住她探过来的双手，毫无顾忌的舔舐起来，从她的花心到花穴，丝毫没有要放过她的意思，直到他的女士细细呜咽着，颤抖着，达到了她的第一个高潮。  
她浑身都泛着薄汗，无力的倒回床上，满脸潮红的大口喘气。  
她像是于夜间才开放的幽香的花，那些别人所不曾知道的，青涩的美好都是只属于他一个人的。他不吝让所有人知晓她的优秀，却啬于展现那些不为人知的。  
只能属于他的。

他进入她的时候也听到她压抑着的呜咽声，带着点哭腔，大概对她而言他还是过于硕大了。  
蒙着她眼睛的丝带在顶撞中有些偏移，有些松松的挂在她的脸上，在凌乱的发丝间露出的是她带着爱意的碧蓝眸子。  
她应当是害怕的，在汗和泪水里，惺忪的去望她的爱人，一切又好像是值得的，爱意让那些疼痛悄然的开出一朵花来。她感受到他的温柔，他的忍耐，他强烈的爱和欲望，都像要把她吞没一样。  
她在浪潮里被扣住了手，才用泛着水光的眸望他，悄无声息的用眼神告诉他：  
都可以。

她全部愿意接受，也全盘的交出自己爱情。

marinette悄然的挣开了与他交扣的手，用被缚着的手套过他的脖子，不动声色的把他拉到自己的脸前，痴迷的在他不住的顶弄里，从喉间发出细细的呜咽声，去和他柔情的接一个满是情色意味的吻。  
她这样温顺的讨好反而让adrien更为难耐起来，他的眸子里露着可怕的占有欲，身下的动作也更为剧烈。  
marinette被顶弄的有些蜷缩起来，她收回环着他肩膀的手，想要逃离这个让她丢盔弃甲的场景。却被adrien毫不留情的握住了腰，更为用力的按向自己。  
“呃…”她惊叫出声，那条丝带已经歪歪斜斜的横在她的脸上，但她无暇多顾，那双碧蓝的眼眸里盛满了水汽，但她很快闭上了眼，在他毫无章法的戳刺里，顺从的抬起手环住他的肩，希望用这些顺从去换他更多的温柔。她抬头去讨他的吻，试图在吻里忘却这些过多的快感。  
但adrien却更为剧烈的动作起来，在她低声啜泣着喊出的他的名字里，在他谓叹着和她的亲吻里，带着她一起攀上了高峰。


End file.
